


Taphephobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Has Issues, Dean Has a Bad Day, Dean is Not Amused, Dean punches Sam, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fear of being buried alive, Fluffy Ending, Fold out couch, Gen, M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Jessica, Sam is a Little Shit, Summer Vacation, taphephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a funny beach vacation with the Winchester's and Novak's, plus one Moore (ha). With the trouble figuring out who slept where the Novak and Winchester parents decide to let everyone else plan it out; which turned into madness when Sam and Gabe played a joke on the elder brother Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taphephobia

“Damn, why does this room only have 2 beds?” John grumbled.

“What were you expecting, Pop?” Dean shook his head. “You tried to fit 9 people in one room.”

“It’s ok, Dean. John and Mary took one and my parents take the other. Sam and Jess in the pull out couch, Gabe on a cot we get from the receptionist, and me and you can take the Murphy bed.” Cas shrugged.

“No, no, no, Sammy and Dean will be together, Cas and Gabe together and Jessica gets the cot.” Mary pointed with Naomi nodding in agreement.

Dean smirked. “Mama, Cas and I are married. We are gonna have a baby in a few months.”

“Stop reminding me that I can’t drink on this vacation.” Cas frowned.

“Hey, I promised I wouldn’t drink either. Now, come on, Mom, Naomi, how about Sam and Gabe bed together?”

Sam sat down in a chair by the dining table. Jess sat in the young Winchester’s lap. “Me and Jess are engaged.”

John cleared his throat. “Settle down boys. Married couples bed together, single men share the couch and the lady gets the cot. That’s final.”

“It’s ok, Sam. We don’t wanna make this trip awkward.” Jess smiled. “It’s not like we are gonna spend much time here. We’re gonna be at the beach or pool all day.”

Gabe chuckled. “Cas will have a nice time in the bathroom.”

“Hey, my morning sickness is over.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

The eldest Winchester rose from the bed. “Me and Mary are gonna walk the beach.”

“Me and Chuck will join you.”

“Have fun, we will all meet up here by 4 to get ready for dinner?” Cas asked.

“Got it. See you then.” John and Chuck walked out of the room.

“We’ll drag the Dads back here before 5.” Mary smiled and followed Naomi. “Try to determine the sleeping arrangement.”

The five younger adults watched the parents leave. “Ok, Cas, what bed do you want?”

“I don’t care…both are gonna be horrible. Why do the parents get the soft beds and the 5 month pregnant guy gets the wall bed or pull out couch?” Cas grumbled and held his back.

“Well, how about you and Dean get the pull out?” Sam suggested. “It’s a little higher off the ground then the Murphy.”

Dean pulled the bed out of the couch to examine it. “Look alright.” He sat down, took off his shoes and laid down across the couch from arms to arm.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Cas walked away. Jess started putting away hers and Sam’s luggage. The Novak did his business and while he was washing his hands he heard curse and laughter and the sound of the couch bed folding in.

“Samuel Winchester! Gabriel Novak!” Jess scolded. Cas walked into the main room.

“Get me out of here, you assholes!” Dean yelled, but Cas couldn’t place where his husband was.

“Where’s Dean?” Cas asked.

Jess glared at her fiancé. “Sam and Gabe folded Dean into the couch.

“Dammit, guys!” Cas groaned. “Get him out!”

“Listen to my husband!” Dean yelled.

Sam and Gabe rolled their eyes and grabbed a handle to pull the mattress up, but it wouldn’t budge after certain ways. They both looked at each other. “Uh-oh.”

“What? Uh-oh?” Dean yelled.

“The bed is stuck.” Sam frowned.

“Sam!”

“Don’t worry, Dean, we’ll get you out.” Gabe patted the couch.

The couch was silent. Cas frowned and stepped closer to the fold out. “Dean?” Still silence. “Babe, you still there?”

Jess slapped Sam’s chest. “Samuel, fix this!”

“We’re trying. It won’t budge.” Sam pulled again. “Hang in there, big brother.”

“Dean? Talk to me, Sweetheart.”

“Can’t breathe…please, get me out! I’m—tr-trapped.” Dean was beginning to panic. “Get me out! Get me out!”

“Calm down, Dean-o. Jess, Cassie hold the couch down, so me and Sam can pull out the mattress.” Gabe gestured.

“Yeah, sure, just get my husband of the couch.” Cas said as him and Jess held down the back cushions. The group was again disappointed and Dean was freaking out.

“I hate you, Sam, Gabe!” Dean yelled. “Please, get me out!”

Cas sighed. One thing that Sam nor anybody else didn’t know about Dean was that he had a fear of being buried alive. Sure, everybody knew about how Dean could have gotten the fear. A collapsed building from a stupid earthquake. “Breathe, Sweetheart. You’ll be out of there soon.”

“Don’t like it in here. Please, get me out. Can’t breathe.” Dean said softer.

_*** &^%$%^&*()(*&^%$#%^&*(** _

An hour. They had been trying to get Dean out for an hour.

“Sam! Get met out of here, please!” Dean begged.

“If you didn’t fold him in there we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Jess scolded at her fiancé and oldest Novak. “Sam, you brother is in distress and you halfassedly trying to get him out.”

“I’m trying my hardest, but the stupid couch won’t budge.” Sam growled. “How did Dean get the damn thing open?”

“Maybe it was because he was pulling out something 175 pounds lighter.” Gabe spoke dryly.

“Ok, this is yours and Gabe’s fault so you are going to get him out.” Cas frowned. “Can you not hear how freaked out he’s getting?”

“I’m trying, Cas! Stop guilt tripping me into this! It was a stupid joke at first, but now it’s not. Just shut up!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up, Sam! That’s my husband and best friend  in there and he’s freaking the fuck out!”

“Stop yelling at me!” Sam spat out.

“Get me out!” Dean’s voice sounded strained. “I need outta here!”

Cas crouched down. “It’s ok, honey.”

“No, it not! I’m gonna die in here!” Dean panicked.

“Just hang in there, Sweetie.’ Cas comforted.

_*** &^%$^&*()*&^%$%^&*(** _

After 20 minutes, Gabe, Sam and Jess pulled while Cas held down the couch and finally unfolded the mechanism.

Dean immediately sat up with panicked eyes. He got off the bed and stepped over to Sam with his expression changing to anger.

“I’m sorry, Dean. It was a joke. In a few months or years we’re gonna look back at this and laugh.” Sam tried to smile.

The elder Winchester reeled back and punched the young Winchester across the face and did the same to Gabriel. Without a word he walked over to his husband and guided him out of the room. Cas followed until they were outside of the hotel.

“How are you doing?” Cas spoke.

“Shaken up, angry, upset.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. “Thank you for getting mad at yours and my brother.”

“Gabe and Sam are idiots. Jess and I really put their heads on straight.” Cas kissed Dean. “Do you think we should get out own room, when I can get better back support and you don’t have to sleep on a pull out?”

“That would be nice. John won’t be too happy with that.” Dean smiled. “If we’re lucky john will get mad at Sam for all of this.”

“Why?”

“I might have talked with Dad about the whole Taphephobia thing. The second he finds out Sammy get me stuffed in the damn couch he will freak.” Dean stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Cas smiled. “You actually opened up to your Dad!?”

“Don’t get too emotional. I was only open with him because my coveralls get hung while I was under a car and panicked. Dad helped me and I told him everything since the accident.” Dean shrugged.

“I can’t help it! It’s the baby. My hubby is a big teddy bear.” Tears bubbled in Cas’s eyes.

“Cas, no crying, babe. Don’t make this a chick flick moment, please.” Dean sighed.

The Novak wiped his eyes. “Ok, can we get a room before I start blubbering and this mood swing flips to horny.”

“After we get the room we can order room service for lunch, hang out in the pool then get ice cream.” Dean smiled. “Before lunch we can work up an appetite.”

“I love you so much.” Cas hugged the Winchester. “I can’t believe you punched Gabe and Sam.”

Dean laughed. “They trapped me in a couch. I should have done worse.”

_******* _


End file.
